DE 10 2004 050 798 A1 describes a hand-held power tool with a working shaft which may be driven in an oscillating manner, and on which a tool is installed; the oscillating drive results in a rotational pendulum motion of the tool which may be used for grinding or cutting. The working shaft and/or tool shaft on which the tool is installed is driven by a rotatably connected arm which interacts, as part of an eccentric coupling device, with an eccentric disk which is driven by an electric motor.